dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
T-ARA
Archivo:6756-tar-k.jpg ¿T-ARA? *'Nombre: '''T-ara (티아라) pronunciado "Tiara" ♕♛ *'Núm. de miembros: 7 chicas. *'Orígen: '''Corea del Sur. *'Nombre fanclub oficial: 'Aún no poseen un club de fans oficial en general, anunciaron en el 2011 su deseo de abrir el oficial proximamente. Los no oficiales pero reconocidos actualmente son Diadems (internacional). *'Fan club oficial (Japón): Sweet treasures. *'Agencia: 'Core Contents Media (misma compañía como Coed School,Black Pearl, Supernova, SeeYa, Davichi, SG Wannabe y 5Dolls). Carrera 'Pre Debut' thumb|300px El grupo originalmente era de 5 miembros y estuvieron entrenándose durante 3 años. A principios del 2009 Jiyeon y los grupos de Seeya y Davichi se juntan para hacer una colaboración en un single titulado “Woman’s Generation” que llegó a las primeras listas de Charts. En junio del 2009 “Core Contents Media” anuncio la retirada de Jiae y Jiwon debido a que tenian distintos gustos de la musica del grupo. En julio del 2009 la agencia comienza a lanzar las imágenes promocionales de cada miembro. 'Debut' T-ara hizo su debut en el programa de Radio “Radio Star” de la MBC el 28 de julio del 2009, ese mismo día se lanza su MV (Vídeo Musical). Su primera actuación en directo fue en el M! Countdown de la Mnet. Su debut tuvo críticas en cuanto a no cantar en vivo sino utilizando playback. Luego fue anunciado que habían problemas técnicos con la acústica y que en lo sucesivo, todas sus actuaciones serían cantadas en vivo. Integrantes Archivo:57658j.png Las miembros son: Jiyeon. Hyomin. Qri. Boram. Soyeon. Eunjung. Hwayoung. Ex miembros: Jiae. Jiwon ♛'Boram'♕ thumb|left|326px|Boram Nombre: '''Boram (보람) '''Nombre completo: '''Jeon Bo Ram (전보람) '''Fecha de Nacimiento: '''22-Marzo-1986 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del Sur Posición: '''Subvocalista '''Estatura: 153.5cm Peso: '''46Kg '''Tipo de sangre: '''A '''Colegio: '''Univesidad de Meiji '''Curiosidades Debut: '''2008 SingleProject Vol 1.愛 Comparte habitación con Q-ri '''Mini Biografía Su madre Lee Mi Young es una famosa actriz y su padre es Jeon Yong Rok un cantante. Antes de su debut con T-ara, debuto en solitario y saco un álbum titulado “Lucifer projeck Vol 1” en el 2008, mas adelante un single titulado “From Memory”. Tambien fue modelo para una revista de moda. Participo en el MV titulado “Feeling You” de Kebee. En el 2009 aparece en el drama “Soul”. Ha participado en el Music Drama de la canción “Tik Tok” de 2PM y Yoon Eun Hye , para el anuncio de cerveza “Cass”. Fue la segunda en ocupar el puesto de lider, ya que antes de unirse a T-ara tuvó una experiencia en solitario. ♕'Q-Ri'♛ thumb|left|326px|Q-Ri Nombre: '''Qri (큐리) / JiHyun (지현) '''Nombre real: '''Lee Ji Hyun (이지현) '''Fecha de Nacimiento: '''12-Diciembre-1986 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Posición: '''Subvocalista,Imagen del grupo '''Estatura: '''162cm '''Peso: '''44kg '''Tipo de sangre: B Colegio: '''Universidad de Meiji '''Curiosidades Debut: 2009 Comparte habitación con Jean Boram Mini Biografía Fue modelo para varias empresas antes de su debut. Fue modelo de portada de la revista Ceci en octubre del 2009. Aparece en el drama “Queen Seon Duk” de la MBC, en el 2009. Estuvo en el proyecto de “T-ara & Supernova” (Time to Love). Ella siempre se presenta como: Pretty Cute Q-ri. ♛'Soyeon'♕ thumb|left|326px|Soyeon Nombre:SoyeonSoYeon' '(소연) Nombre real: Park In Jung (박인정) Fecha de Nacimiento: 10-Octubre-1987 Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Posición: '''Vocalista Principal '''Estatura: '''163cm '''Peso: '''46kg '''Tipo de sangre: '''B '''Colegio: '''Anyang Arts High School '''Curiosidades Debut: '''2009 Comparte habitación con Eunjung y Hwayoung '''Mini Biografía En el 2005 gano la medalla de oro en la competición de la CMB ChinChin Music Festival. Es una Ex-aprendiz de la SM Entertainment, y antes de su debut con T-ara fue entrenada para ser parte de las “Girls Generation”, pero debido a problemas personales se retiro 6 meses antes de que debutaran (Soyeon iba a ser la lider de girls generation) , en la actualidad tiene buenas relaciones con las Girls Generation. En el 2009 participo en la programa de variedad “Baseball invincible” y “Invincible Youth” de la KBS. En el 2011 participa en el programa Oh my school. ♕'EunJung'♛ thumb|left|326px|EunJung Nombre: '''Eun Jung (은정) '''Nombre completo: Ham Eun Jung (함은정) Fecha de Nacimiento: '''12-Diciembre-1988 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Posición: Vocalista/Rapera/ Estatura: '''168cm '''Peso: 46kg Tipo de sangre: '''O '''Colegio: '''Universidad de Dongguk Daehakgyo (Artes escenicas) '''Curiosidades Debut: '''2009 Comparte habitación con: Soyeon y Hwayoung '''Mini Biografía Ha aparecido en numerosos MV’s del grupo FT.Island como “Love Sick”, “Thunder, “Only One Person”. Tuvo un cameo en el drama “Princess Hours” de la cadena de TV MBC. Ha participado en el grupo “Wonder Woman”, en el que también han colaborado Seeya y Davichi. Participo en la película “Death Bell” y también en el drama de TVXQ llamado “Dating on Earth”. En 2010 fue una de las protagonistas del drama Coffee House .También fue una de las protagonistas en el drama Dream High y ahora esta "casada" con Lee Jang Woo en el programa We Got Married. Fue líder de T-ara en su debut porque su período de trainee era mayor al de las demas chicas. ♛'Hyomin'♕ thumb|left|326px|Hyomin Nombre: Hyo Min (효민) / Sun Young (선영) Nombre real: '''Park Sun Young (박선영) '''Fecha de Nacimiento: '''30-Mayo-1989 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del Sur Posición: '''Líder/Vocalista principal/Rapera '''Estatura: '''167cm '''Peso: '''43kg '''Tipo de sangre: O Colegio: Universidad de Seong Gyun Gwan University (Artes escenicas) Curiosidades Debut: '''2009 Comparte habitación con Park Jiyeon '''Mini Biografía Actual líder de T-ara (2011), es la tercera más joven del grupo y ha resaltado como una líder dedicada, creativa y firme. Participó en musicales y varios MV’s antes de su debut, como en FT Island, “Heaven”, SS501 “Unlock”, SG Wannabe “Amazing Breakup”. En el 2005 participó en el drama “Delightful Girl Choon Hyang” de la KBS. También ha participado en el grupo “Wonder Woman” en el que participan Seeya y Davichi. Fue un miembro regular de la primera temporada del programa de variedades “Invincible Youth” emitido en el 2009. En este programa conoció a Sunny (SNSD), con la que mantiene una estrecha relación, ambas forman la "Sunbyung Couple", ya que Hyomin nunca se separaba de Sunny. Para el 2010 participó en el drama My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox y en el 2011 en el drama Gye baek. Desempeña el rol de líder en el grupo desde las promociones de "Roly-Poly" en Corea y su debut en Japón, período durante el cual la popularidad de T-ara ha aumentado explosivamente. ♕'Hwayoung'♛ thumb|left|326px|Hwayoung Nombre: Hwa Young (화영) Nombre completo: Ryu Hwa Young (류화영) Fecha de Nacimiento: '22-Abril-1993 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Posición: '''Rapera Principal, Sub-vocalista '''Estatura: '''168cm '''Peso: '- '''Tipo de sangre: - Colegio: - Curiosidades Debut: 2010 Familia: '''Hermana gemela Ryu Hyo Yung (Coed School) '''Mini Biografia Hwayoung ingresó al grupo en las promociones del mini album "Temptastic", tiene un hermana gemela que también pertenece a la agencia Core Contents Media, y es integrante del Grupo Coed School. ♛'Jiyeon'♕ thumb|left|326px|Jiyeon Nombre: Jiyeon (지연) Nombre completo: '''Park Ji Yeon (박지연) '''Fecha de Nacimiento: '''07-Junio-1993 '''Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur '''Posición: '''Vocalista/ Imagen del Grupo '''Estatura: '''167cm '''Peso: '''46kg '''Tipo de sangre: '''AB '''Colegio: '''HyeHwa Girls High '''Curiosidades Debut: '''2009 Comparte habitación con: Hyomin '''Mini Biografía Fue modelo de la marca Smart en el 2008 junto con SHINee. Colaboro en el MV “My Baby” de SGWannabe. En el 2008 apareció en el drama “Aeja Eonni Minja”, mas adelante en los dramas “Soul”, “High Kick Through The Roof” y “God of Study” éste último drama en el 2010. En el 2009 se unió al grupo “Women Generation” junto con Seeya u Davichi. Apareció en el drama "Jungle Fish 2" junto a Lee joon (MBLAQ). Es la maknae del grupo y considerada como una de las más bonitas y de gran popularidad. Discografia 'Discografia Coreana' ''Álbum Mini Albums Singles Repackages Colaboraciones Ost 'Discografia Japonesa' Singles Curiosidades *Participaron el elprograma de variedades Hello Baby! en el que se tenian que hacer cargo de un bebé. *Debutaron en Japón como #1 en la Oricon chart, estableciendo un nuevo record. Galeria De Fotos t-ara_255546.jpg t-ara_259185.jpg Tara.png T-ara_2.jpg f2uikj.jpg t-ara_259288.jpg t-ara_355948.jpg 248557_149447691793623_100001851786919_323045_4423776_n.jpg t-ara_346489.jpg t-ara_361288.jpg t-ara_368629.jpg t-ara_362147.jpg t-ara_521732.jpg Tara+png.png Tumblr_lrkngng2R81qf19umo1_500.jpg 20100428_tara3.jpg t-ara_412610.jpg t-ara_470370.png t-ara_417848.jpg t-ara_462484.png t-ara_520663.jpg 20110620_tara_concept_2.jpg t-ara_520673.jpg t-ara_529983.jpg t-ara_520659.jpg t-ara_520465.jpg 2011082615205510021.jpg t-ara_542495.jpg t-ara_542496.jpg t-ara_560495.jpg t-ara_560413.jpg W85i4m.jpg 057476.jpg Videografia 'Videografia Coreana' thumb|left|298px|♛T-ara - Good Person thumb|right|298px|♛T-ara - Bubi Bubi thumb|left|298px|♛T-ara - Lies thumb|298px|right|♛T-ara - Lies Ver.2 thumb|298px|left|♛T-ara - Apple is A thumb|298px|right|♛T-ara - Why Are You Being Like This thumb|298px|left|♛T-ara - I Go Crazy Because Of You thumb|298px|right|♛T-ara - Like the First Time thumb|298px|right|♛T-ara - I'm Really Hurt thumb|298px|left|♛T-ara - We Are The One thumb|left|298px|♛T-ara - Bo Peep Bo Peep thumb|298px|right|♛T-ara - ya ya ya thumb|left|298px|LOG-IN thumb|right|298px|Roly Poly thumb|left|298px|Roly Poly in Copacabanathumb|right|298px|Cry Cry (Version Drama) thumb|left|298px|Cry Cry (Version Dance) thumb|right|300px thumb|300px|right|CRY CRY BALLAD 'Colaboraciones' thumb|298px|left|♛T-ara (Ji Yeon), SeeYa , Davichi - Woman Generationthumb|298px|right|♛T-ara (EunJung, Hyomin), Seeya, Davichi - Wonder Womanthumb|298px|left|♛T-ara & Supernova - Time To Love thumb|298px|right|♛T-ara & Supernova -Time To Love.2 'Videografia Japonesa''' thumb|298px|left|♛T-ara - YaYaYa (Japanese Version)thumb|298px|right|♛T-ara - Bo Beep Bo Beep (Japanese Version) Enlaces *Web Oficial de T-ara Korea *Web Oficial de T-ara Japón *CoreContentsMedia Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:Kgrupos Categoría:Kgrupos